Another Second Chance
by Tsiani
Summary: Not many can claim to get a second chance. Even fewer can claim to get an additional second chance.


This has been bouncing around my head, and wouldn't let me work on my other stories until I gave it some attention.

As with all my stories, I own nothing.

Samantha Traynor, Instructor for Advanced QEC Theory at the Alliance Academy, was finishing up for the day in her office. As she finishes and looks at a picture of herself with her love Jane Shepard, a message pings on her terminal.

When she opens the message all it contains is an address, an entry code, and a single line of text. _"I promise you, no evil clones this time."_

Nervousness and excitement rolled together as she quickly collects her things and takes a skycab to the address. She doesn't know how Jane could have done it, but after so long without her Love she just hopes it truly is Jane Shepard.

When she arrives she finds a large house with a white picket fence. Her hands shake as she opens the gate and walks up to the house.

As she gets close, the door opens and a golden retriever puppy runs out to greet her. Her eyes tear up; she so desperately wants to believe this is real, and not just a dream. She bends down and hugs the puppy.

Walking into the house she sees a figure looking out the window, in heavy armor with a hood.

The figure speaks in an achingly familiar voice. "I remember you also wanting 2 kids. The ….circumstances of my return complicates things slightly, but if you have the time I would like to tell you the story." She reaches up to her mask and pulls it off. "Then you can decide where we go from there."

And there, staring back at her is the face she remembers from so many years ago, the face she sees in her dreams every night, except the face is blue. She reaches a trembling hand up to caress the blue cheek. Her Love somehow returned to her, as an Asari, and she is leaning into her caress. She needs to know. She whispers out, "How?"

Her returned Love gives her a nervous smile. "Councilor Tevos found me as I lay dying at the base of the Conduit. There was a theory that if an Asari was in a meld with someone when they died and could pull that person's….everything, into their mind and keep it separate they could transfer them into a new body. The only problem with this is where you would get another body. Tevos decided to create one for me, so during the meld she did what she could. I'm sure both Joker and Jack would get a kick out of this next bit. I am technically my own 'Father'. Tevos made sure I knew how to be Asari, she wouldn't let me go off on my own or do anything that could put me in danger until I reached my Maiden stage and my Biotics stabilized. Also, it is…nice, having a Mother for once. So, if you don't mind those children being a bit more blue we could..hmmph." She wasn't able to complete her sentence, seeing as Samantha flung herself at her returned Love and shut her up with a kiss.

Samantha broke down crying, and was laughing at the same time. "I don't care, I really don't. I am just so very happy you are back." She pulls her Jane into a tight hug and doesn't let go.

Janae Tevos, once Jane Shepard, tightened her hug around the woman she loves.

After a while Samantha speaks up. "Every year the Crew gets together to remember and toast friends who were lost, this year it is tonight. We would be a bit late, but do you want to go?"

Janae considers this. "Sure, I wonder if Ash will be curled up on the floor drunk again. You do remember how much fun I had with her that one time during the Reaper War right?"

Sam giggles. "Yes I do."

The apartment wasn't that far away surprisingly.

Janae was a bit curious. "So whose apartment is this?"

Sam grins back. "I do believe the deed is in the name Alison Gunn, but Kasumi manages it. As far as I am aware the only time it is used is for these reunions."

Understanding flashes across Janae's face. "Ah, Kasumi tried to make me a part of this even if she couldn't be obvious about it."

As they enter the apartment they look around.

Sam remarks. "Looks like they got started early."

They share a mischievous grin.

Janae walks up to Ash and nudges her. All she gets is a groan.

In obvious amusement Janae asks, "What have we here?"

Ash groans again, and asks "Not so load please, Thank you."

Janae crouches down and asks, "Why are you curled up on the floor?"

Ash whimpers a response, "Throbbing head."

Sam snickers.

Janae stands back up smirking. "Ah. Enjoy your evening?"

Ash groans again, but responds "Trying to forget painful memories, even for a little bit."

Janae grins at Sam and she grins back.

Janae asks, "How did you end up in this sorry state?"

Ash continues to groan amidst her responses. "James said he had something new for us to try that was just the thing for us to forget everything. It worked….for a little bit."

Janae is gleeful that she can have this conversation again and that it's turning out so well. "Did this thing come in a bottle?"

Ash reluctantly responds. "Yes..."

Janae gestures to the nearby bottles, "These empty bottles?"

Ash whimpers and groans."They're empty?"

Janae crosses her arms. "I don't recall receiving an invitation to your party Williams."

Ash sighs."Private reunion, remembering lost friends…"

Sam snickers some more at the near recreation of their conversation from the Reaper War.

Janae is still overly amused. "Aw, I thought you would have invited your old commander, and here I thought you liked me."

Ash counters without realizing "No one likes sarcasm Commander."

Janae is having immense fun. "I do."

Ash sighs again. "I hate you"

Janae asks, "I hate you…?"

Ash finished as she is half asleep and completely hung over and in pain. "Ma'am"

Janae giggles slightly. "As you were Williams. Enjoy your cold floor."

Ash just curls back up and mumbles. "Just a dream, Shepard has been dead for 21 years."


End file.
